GPS systems and mobile tracking applications are used to track freight in the transportation industry. Many existing systems, however, are prone to error for various reasons. Common problems include: durability and operability under adverse conditions; functionality in directly tracking a container containing cargo; and security. Regarding durability and operability, existing systems have typically not included housings capable of withstanding the swaying, bumps, wind, weather and other adverse conditions often encountered during truck transport. Regarding functionality, existing systems may provide incorrect information as to location of the actual load being transported because they are connected to the tractor and/or driver and are not connected to the actual container housing the cargo. Indeed, it is not uncommon for existing systems to be hardwired to freight hauling tractors and/or linked to a driver's cell phone. Regarding security, existing systems may be tampered with and are typically not integrated with existing security systems for the container housing the cargo.